1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switches and, more particularly, to switch assemblies including one or more electrical components electrically connected to switch terminals.
2. Background Information
Electrical switches employed in low voltage applications, such as rocker switches used in automobiles, have a rocker actuator member, pivotal about an axis and mounted on a switch housing. The actuator is pivoted by a user until contact is made with one of two stationary contacts, thus completing the electrical circuit and providing electrical current for such functions as energizing an electric motor to open a vehicle window or to adjust a side view mirror. A self-centering mechanism, such as a spring, returns the switch to the neutral position. On the base of the switch there is typically a plurality of electrical connecting terminals. These terminals are often connected to complete the electrical circuit, within an automobile electrical system, by soldering wiring or plugging in wiring to the terminals. Similar switches are also used in a variety of low voltage applications outside of the automotive industry.
Typically, such switches are limited in functionality by the number and variety of electrical components that can be electrically connected within the switch housing. Due to the ever-increasing demands in the automotive industry for more and more electrical operating, monitoring, and control devices, the space required for installation of these devices continuously decreases while demand for low-cost, miniaturized but complex versions of such elements, especially switches, increases. Constrained by the switch housing size and permanent soldering of these internal electrical components, existing switches are limited in scope and incapable of performing many complex functions.
Additionally, the existing method of constructing a variety of switches, each with different internally soldered electrical components, is a time consuming and costly process.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a low cost device to improve performance of existing switches.
These needs and others are satisfied by the invention, which is directed to a switch assembly including an external customizing printed circuit board electrically connected to the terminals on the base of an electrical switch. Electrical components, such as resistors and other electronic components, may be soldered to the circuit board, as a subassembly. This circuit board subassembly may be slid over the electrical terminals on the base of an existing switch, thus modifying and customizing its performance as desired, and as defined by the electrical components soldered thereon.
The circuit board may be interchangeable, thus permitting a single switch to perform a variety of functions depending on the particular circuit board attached and the electrical components contained thereon.
The circuit board may contain a plurality of openings corresponding to the number of electrical terminals on the switch base. One or more openings may have electrically conductive traces electrically connecting the components contained on the circuit board, such as resistors. One or more openings may also be sized to securely engage the circuit board with the terminals and to provide electrical connections between the traces and the terminals. Therefore, no soldering exists between the circuit board and the switch terminals, and the circuit board is readily attached to and/or interchangeable with the switch.
As one aspect of the invention, the circuit board may be slid over the switch terminals and engagingly disposed proximate to the base of the switch housing, thus permitting the switch terminals to remain exposed and available for plug-in or soldered electrical connection to an electrical system.
As another aspect of the invention, the circuit board may be hermetically sealed, thus preventing the ingress of damaging environmental elements, such as water or dust.
As another aspect of the invention, the circuit board openings may include a contact member, such as a copper contact strip, which is attached to the circuit board and forms the connection to the corresponding electrical terminal on the switch base.